exilianfandomcom-20200214-history
The Khergit Khanate
The Khergit are a faction in Native Mount & Blade and many mods. They were bandits in earlier versions of the game, known as the 'black khergit', but are now a full faction. Overview The Khergit, based on the historical Mongols, occupy the east of the map from which they are said to have invaded. They are shown by the colour purple. Their army is based entirely around cavalry, particularly Horse Archers, making them very powerful in open battle but weaker in sieges or forested terrain. They are led by Sanjar Khan, and thier claimant is Dustum Khan. The biggest advantage is that the entire troop tree is mounted, which means that Khergit troops can easily outrun and take out infantry. A lot of them are also archers, which means that they can take out other cavalry without getting hurt. This means that the Khergits are great in open battle, particularly against the Swadians and, to a degree, everyone else. They are also fairly good at defending castles/towns. However, the Khergits lack of infantry and apparantly light armour compared to other factions means that they are nearly useless when beseiging. If you choose to wage war with the Khergits, the best thing you could do is recruit other Khergits and join Dustum Khan, saving some heavy infantry on the side to help with seiges. In Mods Southern Realms The Khergit have benefited from a large land expansion to the east, turning them into a major Empire and one of the biggest powers on the map. They occupy a lot of land now, but it is quite sparsely populated and few new cities have been added. The Khergit do not really see religion as much other than a source of wealth from burning temples, and worship whatever gods they please. Avarice of the Exiled The Khergit's unorganised army as well as their impotent arrows against the Nords heavy plate and ring mail armour meant they where forced back into a small part of the steppes they originally inhabited. The shamans foretold a future of mixed outcomes. They prophesised two futures for the Khergit people. If they stayed in their land and kept to their old customs, they would wither and be consumed by their neighbours growing armies. If they pushed, conquered and changed their old ways, they would succeed. So the Khan accepted this, being a wise, but strong leader. They quickly learnt from their Rhodok neighbours the techniques of recruitment, and how it improves the quality of the army. They did this, recruiting fierce and hardened steppe warriors into their ranks. With the inspirational words of their Khan, the people rose up, volunteering to join the army. Various tribes joined the Khan's force, bolstering the Khergits strength and morale. With their newfound numbers and army tactics, the Khergit people found new inspiration and hope for their ancient tribe. They rebuilt some of their old fortresses, started trading with the tribes in the region, gaining wealth and strength once again. The Khergits, after studying the Kabiel Tribes, understood the importance of variation in armies. They deployed light mounted archers with lamellar and scale armour, wielding composite bows made with great care out of horn, leather and wood. They also used cavalry armed with spiked, leather bound shields and long, slender sabres. With their newfound strength and courage, the Khanate was ready. Whispers of fear where heard in all of the continent. The Khergits where ready, and the taste of vengeance was never sweeter. The horde was about to show Grauland what real fear meant.